Say Something
by detectivecaz
Summary: The events after Skyfall have left the life of someone Bond holds dear in the balance. For four days he has been at her bedside refusing to leave or give up on her, but with each passing day he is slowly losing hope.


AN: A little idea that came to me when listening to the song Say Something by A Great Big World &amp; Christina Aguilera.

It takes four days after the events in Skyfall, but i have modified some parts of the Bond Franchise to fit with this fic idea.

_Italics - flashback_

Hope you enjoy my dears.

* * *

Bond looked towards the woman on the bed, the beeps from the heart monitor continuing to taunt him. He kept looking for any sign of her waking, but there was only silence. He wished she would say something, anything so he knew she was still with him, but it had been four days and there was still no response for her, with each time that was passing he was losing hope.

He would have done anything for her, followed her to the ends of the earth, but she was currently someplace that even he couldn't get to her. He couldn't protect her, not from this. No matter what he promised himself, he had and was failing to save her. He could only do so much, but now his attempts to try to save her had been in vain.

For the first time, he felt small. He was usually the disobedient agent, never following orders thinking he was bigger than life, with his over inflated ego over taking any rational thoughts he may have had. He didn't care as long as it got the job done and look where it landed him. He should never have brought her to his childhood home. It was only asking for trouble, and it ultimately led him to nearly losing everything. Now thinking back, he really didn't know anything despite him thinking he did. He was now paying for the error of his ways.

He reached out and took her left hand cradling it in both of his own, while he thought back on how she had always been there for him. Helping him through everything, never leaving his side. He never let anyone get close to his heart. He knew that the people he loved would eventually leave him in the end. He thought he had loved Vesper, but it was only a fool's fantasy. She had helped him realise that. Perhaps she just knew him better than what he did. He knew himself that love was never easy, but right now he knew what that word meant. She had slowly helped him realise what was in front of him all this time.

He dared not move wanting to be here in case she woke up. She had put her own life on the line agreeing and going along with his stupid plan. If he could turn back time, he would have done everything differently. Kincade and the nurses had brought him food, but he couldn't stomach it. Not while she was fighting for her life. He lost count of the times that she would get on his nerves, when he never kept in contact, now he would give anything to hear her say something. He could feel his eyes closing, when the sound of the heart monitor gave a distinct beep causing the room to fill with nurses and doctors who pried him away from her, leading him outside her room.

Bond stood looking through the window as he saw her life slowly fade away. He placed his hands on the glass praying that she wouldn't leave him. He could feel his vision become blurry as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He watched as her body rose off the bed with each shock, the machine continuing to emit that agonising sound. After the fifth shock, he saw the doctor replace the paddles back on the defibrillator while one of the nurses began to make her way towards him. He knew it would have only been a matter of time. He had lost someone else he had loved.

"I'm sorry, we tried everything we could."

He merely gave a nod of his head. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, take as long as you need. Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?"

"Kincade is in the waiting room, could you inform him for me?"

She gave him a nod, as he watched her walk away as the other nurses and doctors vacated the room, motioning that he could go in. Taking several deep breaths, he could feel his heart breaking with each step he took. Standing at the side of her bed, he ran his hands through her silver hair; he was never one for saying goodbye. He couldn't believe she was gone. He would never again see those eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry for everything. I wish I could have saved you. I thought this time would have been different."

He bowed his head and placed a kiss on her forehead letting his tears fall. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son. She was a fine woman."

"She was." He kept his eyes on her hoping she would open her eyes, but it was futile. He needed her, but she had left him.

The day was dark and grey as if the weather could read his emotions. The funeral was a small affair; he knew she would have wanted little fuss. She never was one for big displays. He watched as her body was lowered to the cold ground, her final resting place. Never again would he hear her voice, which would go from anger to calm depending on the way he acted. Dropping the single rose into her grave he looked up to the sky and saw a small ray of sun shining through the grey.

He felt a presence beside him and the feel of someone's hand taking his.

"I'm surprised you came." He looked to the woman beside him giving her a weak smile.

"I came back as soon as I heard James."

"I'm glad you're here." He felt her squeeze his hand offering some comfort.

"She was a marvelous woman, I wish I had gotten to know her better and under normal circumstances."

"She was, I know she would have done the same again should the occasion have arisen. You could say I take the self sacrificing attitude from her."

"Will you be alright?"

"I will be." He knew it would take time.

"Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." He told her with gratitude.

She gave him a nod and let go of his hand leaving him alone once again.

He watched her go, before turning back round to the grave and gave his first genuine smile at recalling the last words she had said to him.

_"I did get one thing right."_

Nothing got past her, and he shouldn't have expected anything else.

"You always did know me too well." He murmured aloud remembering their conversation before all hell broke loose.

/*\\*/*\

_"How long James?"_

_"How long what?"_

_"Have you loved her, and don't try to deny it I see the way you watch her and she you. So, how long?"_

_"For as long as I can remember, but it would never work."_

_"Have you told her?"_

_"No, I know exactly what her answer will be. And you're taking this surprisingly well considering she is only three years younger than you."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "She may surprise you James. She makes you happy, as a mother that is all I've ever wanted for you. If we come out of this alive, I want you to promise me you will tell her. No matter the outcome she needs to know. Life is too short."_

_James gave her a smirk. "Is that an order?"_

_"Yes- and I can safely say I did get one thing right."_

_"Oh, and what was that?"_

_"You certainly do like your women older." She gave a smirk mirroring his own._

/*\\*/*\

He turned to look behind him watching as the only other woman he cared about walked away from him. He refused to allow her leave him. Making up his mind he looked once more to the grave.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

MONIQUE DELACROIX

1931 - 2012

SHE ENHANCED THE LIVES OF THOSE SHE TOUCHED

"Goodbye mother." He lifted two fingers to his lips and pressed them on to the stone, before running after the only other woman in his life that had a claim over his heart.

M heard running footsteps behind her causing her to stop and turn, seeing James running towards her.

"You know for someone short, you can walk fast M." He told her sarcastically and somewhat out of breath once he was in front of her.

"Well, it gets me away from ministers and those arse covering prigs that much quicker."

He shook his head in fondness. "Why did you really come back here M when you were needed in London?"

"I knew you would need support, you're my agent James. Your mother did more for me than she will ever know. It should be me in that grave. It would have been, if your mother didn't pull me out the way of that bullet."

He didn't want to think about losing M as well. He didn't think he would have been able to go on if he had lost them both.

"What are you thinking James?"

"Before Silva attacked, my mother told me well, more like ordered me to tell someone how I feel."

"I see." She searched his face trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"She told me life was too short and in a way she was right. No doubt you know where I'm going with this."

"Perhaps, but I would rather you tell me."

He gave a sigh wondering where to start; he was never one to openly display his feelings after what happened the last time with Vesper.

"I care about you M, more than that I ever thought possible. I tried to distance myself from you, hoping the feelings I felt would eventually disappear, but if anything they only got stronger. The Vesper came a long and it was a distraction for a short time, but my mother knew the reason behind it. She always was too perceptive, even over the phone."

"She was your mother James, they always know."

"She did. Then when you were nearly killed by Mitchell… it felt as if my world had stopped. Same with the recent mess with Silva, I nearly lost you again. The thought of losing you M- is unbearable. It was later I came to realise, that there was no denying my feelings for you. I love you M, more than I ever thought possible. And I'm yours if you will have me."

M never took her eyes off him, hearing and seeing the love he felt for her with each word he said. She should be shocked at his confession, but truth be told she had been expecting it. She had seen the way he would watch her when he thought she wasn't looking. She had done it herself on more than one occasion. She, like James kept her feelings hidden viewing them as being inappropriate and unprofessional. Nevertheless, after the mess with Silva, she found herself accepting what her heart was telling her and finally gave in.

"Well, say something." He waited with baited breath wondering how she would respond to what he had just told her.

"If you told me your feelings a few years back James I would not have believed you. It would have been unprofessional and a personal relationship would have interfered with our line of work."

"But now?" He asked with some hope in his voice.

"Now, I think your mother was right James. Life is too short for what if's. I mean I'm not exactly young, and I may sound selfish, but I would like to spend my remaining years with you."

"What about your job?'

"I've put in for my retirement. In six months time, Mallory is taking over my position. I can't do this job forever, but now I have something to look forward to after my time is up."

She reached up her hand and cupped his face. "That is, if you are sure about this James."

James gave her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close, and leaned down kissing her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such passion, or comfort from both the kiss and his embrace as her body relaxed under his touch. She knew they had both waited years for this moment and she couldn't deny it was definitely worth the wait.

After a few moments, M regretfully broke the kiss, but kept herself in his embrace. Lowering her hand from his face she placed it on his chest feeling his heart beat somewhat erratically in his chest that matched the same pace as her own.

"I love you M." He whispered in to her hair.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him and gave him a loving smile.

I love you too James."

She leaned up and gave him another kiss, as the grey clouds over head finally cleared allowing the sun to shine over the two lovers casting them in a soft glow. And somewhere, Monique Delacroix was smiling and at peace knowing her son was finally happy.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to try a little fic with Bond's mother still being alive after the skiing accident, thus only killing Bond's father. So i modified her DOB slightly to fit with this fic. Hope it was okay my dears. xxx**


End file.
